Hurt & Comfort
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: A sequel to "Love & Truth" - When knew confessions are brought to light, this make Gilbert Grissom, a man who was always awkward around women, to re-evaluate his relationship, considering if he did choose the right woman for him in the end.


**Author Note:** Since I had people saying I should make a Sara and Gil POV for my "Love & Truth" story I pondered with the idea for a bit and decided sure, why not. So this, is a story from the Sara & Gil POV of what happened in "Love & Truth". Even though the readers were requesting this, it only made sense that we get the feelings of everyone involved in the sudden turn of events.

Hope you enjoy!

**B.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurt &amp; Comfort<strong>

-/-

Grissom watched from the doorway as Catherine disappeared down the hall. He was transfixed on her hips, how they swayed with every step she took. She looked to be walking with confidence and strength once again, now that he had finally confessed his love for her. He smiled, his eyes lost on everything until she turned the corner and disappeared from view. That was when he closed his office door, leaning against the cool wood and sighed. What the hell was he thinking? His mind was swimming with numerous questions, what if's and what will's, especially when it came to thinking about Sara. How the hell was he going to break this to Sara?

He was a Criminalist and an investigator. He was trained in the business of answers, not questions. Gil was also a bug not babe person. Human emotions and human condition always confused him, especially when it came to love. Gil thought he had it all figured out with Sara. The butterflies he'd get in his stomach, the sweaty palms when they entwined fingers, and heart beat racing when they kissed. Those were the signs of love were they not? It was exactly what he felt with Catherine just moments ago in his office. But, it was different, Catherine, she made his whole body go warm and his fingers tingle. She was the one he loved, the one that he had always loved and only replaced with Sara, to fill the void because Catherine was always going to be something he would never be able to get, until today that was.

Gil saw how fragile she was, how hurt she was when he said he loved Sara, where in her mind she would never be able to hear those words from him if he had already reserved it for another woman. Maybe Gil was hypocritical, saying it when he really didn't mean it but, when he said it to Catherine before she left, that was real. He could feel her pain disappear, feel the passion radiate off her body and shine in her eyes. When he grabbed her hand he could feel her pulsate through him, as if they were the same person, two half's of a whole that were finally reunited with one another. Never had he felt that way with Sara. Never had he felt that way with anyone, ever.

He stared at the empty seat across from him at his desk. Just fifteen minutes ago Catherine was sitting there, dressed in a blue blouse and black slacks, both items of clothing accenting and flaunting her body the best way possible. Her blonde hair was soft and smelled of roses, her eyes large with fear and also hurt. She reminded Gil of a broken China doll, he hated to see her so broken, his instinct was to fix it, and the only way to do was to finally confess to her how he had been feeling for years in hopes that she would finally be able to admit the truth to him and herself. Now that his emotions were in check, that he was sure of his decision and choice he needed to face the beast. Gil was never good at confrontation and even worse at expressing himself. Both he needed to do with Sara. There was no way she would let this one go, there were going to be fireworks, yelling and screaming for sure. Sara was a person who always held a grudge and could become emotional at times. She could be mad at someone for days, weeks, months etc. As she once told Warrick many years ago; it was a flaw.

"Am I interrupting?" Sara asked as she poked her head into his office. Her cheeky gap toothed smile staring at him.

Grissom opened his eyes hoping for it to be anyone besides Sara, startled by her sudden presence, it was almost as if he had subconsciously summoned her to his office.

Gil cleared his throat, sitting up in his chair, "N-No, not at all." He replied, rubbing his eyes, "Close that case?" he asked. Normal enough to start with work topics, they always did.

"I did and I must say, I'm glad I am a vegetarian." Sara plopped down into the chair across from him. The same chair Catherine occupied no more than a half hour ago.

Grissom just watched the movements Sara made before him. He stared into her brown eyes getting lost in their desire, sensing that she had something in mind beside catching her boss up on her latest case. Then, he remembered Catherine's sparkling blue eyes, her eyes that were so full of life and love and that made him smile.

"What is that smile for?"

Grissom quickly frowned, masking his secret fantasy and trying to stay focused on Sara instead of withdrawing back to Catherine. Sara raised and eyebrow flipping her brown hair behind her shoulder, intrigued by what Gil was thinking about in that big brain of his. Catherine always flipped her hair. He loved her hair, how soft it felt and smelled divine, like walking into his own rose garden.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Sara asked, twirling a piece of brown hair around her index finger. "Grissom?"

He had done it again. Gil shook his head adverting his eyes away from Sara, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks. He needed to nip this in the bud and fast. Soon he will be calling her by the wrong name while they kiss or heave forbid, make love. He can just imagine how well that would go over. At least at this point he still has a chance, a slim one but, a chance that they could end this like adults and remain friends, or at least colleagues.

"No, sorry. I was just smiling at how wonderful you are and h-how lucky I am." Gil replied as another pang of pain vibrated in his skull and his heart. _Why don't you just twist the blade a little tighter there Gil_.

"Another migraine?" She asked as she stood, rounding the desk, her fingers lingering on his shoulder. She could feel the tension in his muscles, as her fingers worked their way to the base of his neck, digging her thumbs into his shoulder blades and began to kneed.

"Yeah, I've been very stressed lately." Gil kept his eyes closed, getting lost in the rough, yet amazing sensation Sara was able to create with her nimble fingers.

"Let me help."

Grissom did not resist. He closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to float away and the stress to disappear. He could feel his migraine weakening with every thrust and dig Sara made with her hands. This is exactly what he needed, but done by a different person. Catherine. The mere thought of her name made his relaxed muscles tense once more as he could feel a stirring sensation in his crotch.

"Feeling better?" Sara's voice sounded like a whisper from behind. Her lips were brushing against the cusp of his ear, her breath hot and full of seduction.

_You are going to hell Gil_, "M-much better. Thank-you." He lied.

"What brought about this migraine?"

"Catherine." He breathed his eyes closing again. Sara stopped for a moment, a littler surprised by that answer.

"Catherine? What did she do?" Sara questioned, not very impressed that her colleague she generally butted heads with was the cause of distress in her lover.

"Nothing, forget I even said her name."

"O-Okay."

Sara resumed massaging Gil's shoulders for a few moments and then stopped. The thought of Catherine, the only other female she could feel threatened by, irked her. What would Catherine have to do with Gil now? She was a supervisor herself and no longer his right hand man, there was no need for her to be in this office, yet she knew Catherine was, the faint smell of her shampoo still lingered in the air when she entered. There was also another smell in the air, that of lust, and it did not only cling to the room, but it also secreted from Gil's clothes. There was another reason Catherine was in this office than normal supervisor talk, there was something happening between Gil and Catherine. She was now his right hand man. Since about a week ago, he had began to distance himself from her, not engaging in kisses and love making as frequent as they were a few months ago. What the hell has changed?

"Why did you stop?" Grissom asked watching her reflection in the metal picture frame in front of him. A picture of him and Sara of all things.

"What did you and Catherine talk about?" Sara requested, her hands hovering over Gil's neck, she was trying to remain neutral for as long as possible.

"Us."

"Us? Really?"

Grissom sighed. He was already going to hell for lying to her and faking emotions, he couldn't betray her any more. He had to be an adult, like a man. Gil had to brace himself for her reaction or more of an explosion.

"Sara, we need to talk."

Sara dropped her arms, understanding the underlying tone with those words. When a man says that, there is never anything good that could come from it. She returned to her seat in front of Gil's desk, her eyes hard and watching every small action he made with his body. Something was bothering him, something that was possibly going to cost them this relationship. Whatever he wanted to talk to her about she had a feeling it was not going to be good news.

"When I said we talked about us, I-I meant her and I." Gil stated hoping that would break the ice.

"Her and you?" Sara spit out surprised and wide eyed.

"Yes. She and I, well, we have feelings for one another, feelings that we have had for one another for years and never acted upon."

"I-I see."

Both Gil and Sara remained silent. The tension in the room so thick it was becoming suffocating. Sara tried to hold back the tears as she swallowed a hard lump in her throat. Gil wanted to reach out, to console her but, he was afraid she would rip his hands off. She had every right to be upset, had every right to be pissed off. This silence was worse than hearing her yell and scream at him. It was just like when parents say they are "disappointed" in their child instead of being angry or mad.

"Sara I-" Gil stopped catching a glimpse of the sadness in her eyes.

She looked up, tears falling freely, "You love her don't you?" She asked. Her eyes were iced with bitterness and wet with tears.

His silence was enough of an answer. A coward's answer, but what did she expect? Actually not hearing him say the word was probably better than hearing it from the man she was found of. He had said that word to her many times, just last night he did when they were in bed, entangled in the sheets and bodies wet with sweat, the room smelling of sex. She did not say it back, she never said it to Gil, her emotions were just not at that point in their relationship, not yet. If he was patient, waited a week, or a month even, she would probably say it back, and mean it, unlike his empty words.

"She loves you doesn't she?" Again he remained silent.

"I did not know she felt this way. Not like this and not until now. I have feelings for her, I have always had feelings for her but not like this, not until-."

"You met me." She finished his sentence seeing the sorrow in his eyes, all of the pieces finally falling into place.

This was not only hard for her to digest but she could tell it was also hard for him to explain. He was embarrassed and was becoming agitated. She could not suffer though any more confessions and she could not stand to see him suffer through explanations.

"I'm sorry Sara I never meant to hurt you. If I knew this was how it would have ended I never would have started a relationship with you in the first place." Grissom confessed feeling his migraine resurface again.

Sara wiped her puffy eyes as stray tears streaked her blotchy cheeks. She looked up from the green tiled floor of his office and into his blue eyes one last time. "Save it Grissom. You will find my resignation on your desk tomorrow."

"Sara. Please-."

She got up and walked to the door stopping before she turned the handle. She turned one last time and smiled through her tears. "Good-bye Gil and good luck." She whispered and disappeared into the hall closing the door behind her.

Gil wanted to follow. He wanted to grab her by the hand and force her to listen to his explanation but, he couldn't. He was frozen. It was the second time today he had seen a woman leave his office with tears in her eyes. Both of them over him. That was something he would've never believed was possible. In high school he was a ghost and here at work he believed it was the same but, instead he was just clueless. He needed out. Sara was probably on her way home drowning her broken heard in a case of beer. Catherine was probably bonding with her daughter on what borrowed time she gets each day for that. What Gil needed right now was comfort and there was only one way he was going to get that.

Gil made his way out to the parking lot without running into another person he would be forced to have a conversation with and delay his venture even longer. He noticed that Sara's truck was gone already as expected. Grissom climbed into his truck and peeled out of the parking lot heading towards the south end of town. It did not matter what time of the day it was there was always rush hour traffic at The Strip. Luckily he knew an alternative way to his destination. A route he had traveled many times over the years. Nervously his hands tapped along his steering wheel, it was the first time he had began to feel panicked in light of everything that has happened over the past few hours. He did not even notice he was already at the driveway until he caught a glimpse of the departmental issued black SUV parked. He pulled in behind and shut off his engine, still drumming his fingers along the steering wheel. He had broke it off with Sara, he could finally breathe.

After a few moments of contemplating if he had made the right decision he decided to go for it, what was the worst that could happen at this point? He exited his truck, closing and locking the door behind him as he made his was up the step incline of the interlocking driveway. The front lawn was spacious and well groomed, potted plants lined the walkway to the front door. He stepped onto the concrete slab and pressed the doorbell, feeling the sweat building under his arms and in his palms.

The door opened a few moments later and standing in the doorway was a little girl. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as her mother, the same features Gil had fallen in love with so many years ago. When she recognized who it was at the door her lips curled into a smile and her arms stretched wide for a bear hug. Lindsey and Gil had gone way back, she used to frequent the lab when Catherine couldn't find a babysitter and was stuck pulling double or triples shifts. It had been a few years since he'd last seen her and my had she grown. She was no longer the little girl that used to play with chemistry sets. She was now a beautiful, young woman and identical replica of her mother.

"Gil! I haven't seen you in so long." Lindsey stated muffled into his shirt as she broke away from him. "Did you miss me?" She asked with another smile.

It was like looking into Catherine's reflection. "I did. Did you miss me?" He replied with a smiling back.

"Linds, whose-." Catherine's voice sounded from the other side of the door as she pulled it open. She was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and a white and blue checkered dish towel was draped over her shoulder. "G-Grissom. W-what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"I needed to see you." He replied, releasing his grip on Lindsey who was now caught between the two adults.

Catherine smiled. That was what Gil had been dying to see since he had left the Lab. She had a glow that radiated around her. Like an angel. To Grissom, Catherine was always an angel: beautiful to look at but remained unobtainable. Until now that was.

"Come in and stay awhile." Catherine replied as Gil stepped into the front foyer, Lindsey looking from one adult to the other, her eyes filled with anticipation at where this conversation was leading. "It looks like you could use a drink." She stated clasping her hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

"I love you Catherine." Gil replied and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

No more continuations for this story. If you want more Grillows or Geek Love, take a look at some of the other fictions I have posted on this site! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!

Cheers

B.


End file.
